Memories Long Since Lost
by EarthsProtector
Summary: A new enemy is about to appear that the sailor scouts may not be strong enough to defeat. And on top of that, someone else has arrived; are they allies to the enemy or allies to the scouts? The only clue to their identity and intentions are Mamoru's memories; memories that have long since been lost. And Chibiusa is back and she is looking for someone as well, but she won't say why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

~"Endy what in the world are you doing and where have you been?... let me guess," a female voice said behind him. He sighed stood up from the rose bush he had his head in. He knew it was a nickname he had gotten, but he knew he didn't particularly like as well. He looked towards the voice but for some reason he couldn't make out her face, but he could feel her smirking. All he could tell was that she had long hair past her knees that went from red to black. She was wearing a beautiful two tone green dress. She was standing behind him in the middle of the garden and behind her stood a beautiful castle. He had a feeling that he knew her and he was happy to see her.

Then all of a sudden as he tried to approach her she faded away. Then suddenly the scene changed; he was now surrounded by fire and destruction. The sky went dark and red lightning struck in the distance. All the flowers and bushes were now on fire and the castle was now half destroyed. Bodies lying all around him; it was the most gruesome thing he had ever seen. In the background he could hear screaming, loud crashing, and clashing of steel. Then all of a sudden from the direction of the castle the same female voice screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" then a flash of light.~

Suddenly Mamoru shot up in his bed covered in sweat. He put his head in his hand and thought to his self, 'what was that?' he then looked at outside. It was still dark outside. He then looked to he's clock by his bed and sighed; It was only 3 o'clock in the morning. He then laid back down and said to himself, "haven't had a dream like that in a long time, but what does it mean?" After a while he closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

BAM BAM BAM "Mamoru! Mamo-chan are you up?" Usagi yelled through the door, "Are you okay?" It sounded like she was about to cry.

Mamoru eyes snapped open and looked at the clock it was almost 12:30pm. He had slept through his alarm. He couldn't believe it he never did that. He rushed out of bed and through on a pair of pants and went to the door. He opened the door to find Usagi on the verge of tears. He sweetly smiled and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You didn't show up and I got worried th… th…. that you disappeeearrrred waaaaa," Usagi answered starting to cry.

He looked at her and sighed he couldn't blame her specially after what happened with Galaxia, but every time he was just a little late she would freak. He put his hand on her cheek and said, "Usagi." This immediately stopped her crying. He then wiped away her tears and then said in a soft calm voice,"I'm fine I just slept in I had a rough night last night."

"What?!... What happened?!" Usagi said urgently. Disappeared

"It was nothing I just… couldn't sleep," Mamoru replied guiding her into he's apartment. He sat her down on his couch and said, "I'll be right back I need to change." He walked into his bedroom and started to change. As he changed he thought, 'I better not tell Usagi about my dream she'll freak.' He stood there by his bed half dressed thinking about that girl. She seemed so for to him. And then suddenly the last part of his dream quickly flashed before his eyes. He suddenly became extremely dizzy almost collapsing onto the floor but caught himself on his bed.

"Mamo-chan are you okay in there?" Usagi called with a hint of concern in her voice.

He quickly finished getting dressed, brushed his hair, and walked out and said, "Usagi I said I'm fine."

"But I heard…"

"Trust me I'm okay" he interrupted her and softly kissed her on the lips and guided her out of his apartment grabbing his jacket on the way out and locked the door.

~~~~Later~~~~

Mamoru and Usagi now where walking at the park and it was mid winter so they where bundled up. Usagi had her arms wrapped around his right arm walking close to him. They were walking around the lake in the park just spending time together like they did almost every day. All of a sudden a little less than 100 ft above the short dock on the lake whitish pink clouds appeared swirling in a circle around. Mamoru and Usagi stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. They knew what was happening. They started towards the dock.

As they rushed to the dock a girl with pink hair and odangoed hairstyle a lot like Usagi descended from the swirling clouds. She also was holding a gray cat in her arm. The girl looked to be around 10 or 11 years of age now. They both knew who this girl was, Chibiusa princess of Crystal Tokyo, Daughter to their future selves. They also knew who the cat she was holding, daughter of Luna and Artumis, Diana. She looked towards them and they both stopped in their tracks. Something was wrong they could tell. They had been through so much together there was no doubt. She looked down at Diana; it looked like Diana was telling her something. Chibiusa nodded back at her; Chibiusa then looked back at them.

"CHIBI…u..sa!" Usagi yelled but as she looked at Chibiusa she saw a sad look in her eye. It was like she was saying sorry. Both of them started up towards Chibiusa again. Then out of nowhere she ran up the dock and towards one of the exits of the park into the city. Both Usagi and Mamoru tried to catch up, but she had gotten too much of a head start.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Usagi then said, "whats going on? Why did Chibiusa run off?"

"I don't know," Mamoru answered. As he looked off in the distance in the direction Chiniusa went he started to feel very uneasy. 'First my dream now this… something going on,' he thought to himself as he looked to Usagi who looked worried... very worried.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next chapter ^-^sorry it took longer then i thought but it's here. hope you like! please review creative criticism is welcomed but please be respectful being down right mean in not welcomed.

and since i for got last time *bows to Naoko Takeuchi* SOOOO SORRY! my disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SAILOR MOON! i only own my characters i created and the storyline!

and one last thing i wasn't to give some credit to my best friend that has helped me with each chapter and some of the future storyline and backstory as well.

Chapter 2:

The room was dark but there was just enough light to see. At the head of the room was a large wooden chair on a platform with three steps leading up to it. A dark figure sat in the chair leaning on the right arm with his chin on his fisted hand. His eyes where closed waiting for something or someone. To his left sitting on the left arm of the chair with her legs crossed was a woman in a blood red dress. She had wavy almost curly blond hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes and a sadistic smile. The dark figure opening his eyes revealing his deep blood red eyes; He suddenly sat up straight and yelled in a deep voice into the darkness, "LYCUS!"

From the darkness came a tall man with grey hair. Fallowing him was a light grey wolf with a large dark grey almost black spot on his left eye and on the right ear. The man named Lycus and the wolf bows before the dark figure and he replied, "Yes Lord Deimos."

"Is this where she is?" Deimos replied.

"Yes my Lord." Lycus answered standing up, "According to my calculations this should be before they meet her."

"Should? Lycus?" he questioned.

"Is my lord is… I would bet my life on it," Lycus insisted bowing again.

"Then FIND her! Lycus I WANT HER!" he demanded.

"Yes my lord… right away!" He then backed up slowly still bowing into the darkness.

"ohhh feisty my lord," the blond said a murderous smirk on her face and caressing up and down Deimos' chin and cheek with her hand.

"I will get what I want! No one will stand in my way!" he said out loud looking at a projected picture on the wall a crossed from him of a young woman with long hair reaching just below her knees, which gradually changed from dark red to jet black. Some of her hair was braided and gracefully looped and intertwined spiraling at the back of her head making it look like a rose. She was wearing a two toned dress that went from forest green to a lighter green at the bottom of the dress. The top of the dress was tight around the torso like a corset and around the waist was a loosely tide gold colored cord that just about reached the ground. The sleeves of the dress were a semi see-through green material and was off the shoulders; the neck line of the dress was a princess sweetheart neckline. She was looking up at the person next to her lovingly, but since the picture was focused on the girl. All you could see was that he was smiling back and he was wearing white armor with on the breast plate and on his right side a sword was secured onto his waist and at the top of the sheath was.

It had been a day since Usagi and Mamoru had seen Chibiusa. And they had met up with girls at the café that they always meet at. Mamoru was deep in thought since they all sat down. He had the same dream last night and still he couldn't figure it out.

"So she just ran off?" Rei asked. Usagi nodded at Rei's replying to her question.

"That's not like her," Ami commented.

"Why would she do that?" Makoto asked to know one unparticular.

Minako turned to Mamoru and asked, "Did you try talking to Hotaru see if she's seen Chibiusa?"

They all turned to him but he didn't reply. He just sat there staring at the table lost in thought. He then realized that everyone was staring at him. He looked up and was about to say something when Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru walked into the café and went over to their table.

"Hey everyone," Hotaru greeted, "have you seen Chibiusa lately?"

"Usagi and Mamoru did yesterday why?" Minako asked.

"So did I… I talked to her but she seemed to be distracted…like she was looking for something," she answered, "I asked her if she had talked to you guys and asked if she was looking for something and if she needed help but…"

"She told us no and apologized," Haruka finished.

"And then she ran off into the crowd," Michiru added, "The looked in her eyes… was so sad."

"She also looked worried," Haruka added as well, "Did you guys talk to her?"

"No we didn't talk to her," Mamoru answered, "When she saw us she just ran off."

Mamoru looked over at Usagi. He was worried about Usagi ever since yesterday she hadn't been herself. She was very quiet and that was just not like her. All of a sudden there was screams outside. Everyone left the table rushing outside. Then they reached the scream they all screeched to a halt. Standing in the middle of the road was a tall man with gray hair and a wolf by his side. And across from him was a pink hair red eyed girl. Sailor Mini Moon was standing there in a fighting stance. The girls and Mamoru looked at each other and transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY, MARS, JUPITER, VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN, URANUS, NEPTUNE, PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Mamoru pulled out a rose and transformed into tuxedo mask. And they ran out to help Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Moon yelled, "MINI MOON."

Mini Moon turned to the girls and said, "What are you doing here?"

The girls all looked at each other and then Saturn replied, "What do you mean Mini Moon? We are here to help you of course."

"I don't need your help!"

"But Mini Moon…." Sailor Moon said but was interrupted.

"I said I don't need help!"

"Awww look Fenris a family squabble how wonderful hahaha," the tall man with grey hair laughed. The wolf looked up at the man and it looked like he was smiling and laughing as well. "So you Mini brat where is she there is the princess?"

"Princess?!... Is this guy talking about sailor moon?" Venus quietly asked the group. They shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Come on little princess where is she?" as the man said this he started towards the young sailor scout. Tuxedo mask rushed to Mini Moon's sided but was intercepted by Fenris. Tuxedo mask saw him coming so he swung at him, but Fenris dodged the attack and lunged at him and bit down on his arm. Tuxedo mask yelled out in pain. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon starts towards him and but the wolf bitted down harder and tuxedo grunted in pain stopping them in their tracks. "I don't think so," the man stated grinning but signaled Fenris to loosen he's grip, which he complied.

"LET HIM GO! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter yelled sending balls of energy at Lycus, which he in turn drawing out his sword and with a little effort knocked the energy balls into the air, which in turn they exploded; Lycus just smiled.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus yelled sending her attack at Lycus, but he just repeated this process.

"Please Lycus make him stop," Mini Moon pleaded Fenris bit down again. Lycus looked at the wolf which made him loosened his arm again. By this point Tuxedo mask had lost a lot of blood and was getting very weak. It was evident he was having a hard time standing. The scouts didn't know what to do if they attacked or moved the wolf would ether bit down making him loose more blood faster or Lycus would just deflect there attacks. And Sailor Moon was on the verge of tears knowing the same thing.

"Now why would I go and do that? He is the key to getting what my lord wants….since you won't help," Lycus answered.

"EARTH CRASH!" was yelled from behind Lycus and the earth started to shack and only the earth under Fenris started to give way which make him let go and jump back.

The scouts started to run towards Tuxedo mask, but were stopped when someone yelled "SPRING TORNADO!" and a wall of cherry blossom petals encircled him blocking him off.

"SUB ZERO FREEZE!" was then heard and the air temperature dropped dramatically and icicles started shooting up from the ground growing bigger and bigger as they quickly drew closer to Lycus and Fenris. They both nearly escaped, but not without injury. Fenris now had a gash in his left front shoulder and Lycus had minor scraps.

"So you decided to show your ugly face again," said a female voice from where the three attacks come from. Everyone turned to where the voices came from there stood five people…


	3. Chapter 3

Before the chapter starts there will be one long description of one character but there outfits are similar with some differences in the beginning except for one who's outfit is different from the other four…. And there is a reason and anyway *blows* I'm trying to do it as painless as possible so I'm also doing brief descriptions as well for the others but each will have their own thorough description the more they appear. And I do plan on putting pictures of the characters on my profile there are some differences in the pics but I had to work with what I had.

Also disclaimer time: I do not own sailor moon just my storyline and my characters X)

Oh and thanks to Moonprincess for her help and support…. Oh ya before I get crazy comments from people that have read the mangas yes I know Deimos is one of rei guardian (he and phebos are the crows in the anime) and there is a character named phebos as well in my story and they are **NOT** the same people…. I just choose the name because if fit the characters. They are completely different they just happen to share names…. And I'm sorry to readers out there but I'm not going to change their names it took **FOREVER!** to figure out there names.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS LoveInTheBattleField! X)

Please read and Review! Love to hear your comments! Now on with the chapter! XD

Chapter 3:

There stood five girls all in sailor scouts outfits. One with long dark red hair that gradually went to jet black that went below her knees. The tallest one in the group had black hair that was braided and extremely long that almost went to the ground. The shortest and she looked to be the youngest had very pale skin and dark brown hair that had a hint of dark blue throughout her hair and was up in a high pony tail. She was standing next to her was a girl that has a very bubbly smile. She had blond hair that gradually went white at the tips. Her hair style was similar to Hotaru, but her hair was also long which went down to her knees.

The last of the five was the one that had spoken was wearing a sailor scout outfit like sailor moon but her skirt was dark red with a yellow strip around the bottom of the skirt. And around the waist was yellow with a red pendent with a yellow spot in the middle. Her bow on her chest was the same color red as well with a sun symbol in the middle. Her collar was red with three yellow strips. She had a red choker on with a yellow gem. She wore a silver tiara with a dark red stone. She had a large red bow made out of see through material on her back at her waist. And on her upper back was see through angel wings. On her both of her wrists was gantlets with white fingerless gloves that only went around her middle finger. The girl had short a-line hair style, which was orange that gradually changed to a white blond.

All the unknown scouts had similar outfits but the tallest hers was main color was orange; with red and yellow strips lining the bottom of her skirt. And her bow being an orange brown color; with a maple leaf pendent in the middle of the bow. The blonds' uniform was different shades of purple. Her bow on her chest was a dark purple with a lotus flower pendent in the middle. The shortest of the group her main color on her uniform was ice blue with dark and regular blue accents and on her bow on her chest was dark blue and had an ice blue snowflake pendent in the middle of her bow. The one who looked to be the leader uniform was different then the other girls but also similar as well. Her uniform was forest green, brow, and yellow. Her wings where white and where not see- through; Instead of a pendent she had a brooch. The part of her uniform that covered her midsection only covered vertically the front of her stomach. And instead of a gem at her waist there was a pendent that had the symbol of the earth ().

"Awww I thought I never see you again hahaha," Lycus replied.

"What do you want?" the girl said.

The tornado of cherry blossom petals started to die down so sailor moon started towards tuxedo mask.

"Hehe I don't think so however you are," another one of the unknown blonde scouts said in a cheerful tone to sailor moon as she looked to another the tallest scout of the unknown scouts. The two both jumped down to tuxedo mask and picked him up. With tuxedo mask they went back to their group.

"NO!" Sailor moon yelled.

"Interesting" smirked lycus.

He attempted to withdraw but the one that looked to been the leader of the group put her had down to the ground and throw them up yelling, "EARTH INTANGALMENT" and roots shot up from the ground entangling Lycus and his injured companion. She leaped to Lycus walked up to him till she was in his face and asked, "Who are you looking for?"

"Your princess" and with that he snapped his fingers and him and the wolf where gone. The only thing left was a pool of blood from the wounded wolf.

Sailor moon ran up to the unknown scout putting her hand on the scouts shoulder and pleaded, "Please give tuxedo mask back to me… PLEASE!"

"Get your hand off of me," hitting sailor moons hand off and stepping away from her and summoning a sword that stopped that right at her neck.

"No," Tuxedo mask yelled weakly about to pass out and all the sailor scouts all tensed up starting to go aid sailor moon, but was stopped by Pluto who has shown up during all the commotion. They looked at Pluto and she shook her head. But Jupiter saw something in Pluto's eyes…acknowledgement.

The girl glared at sailor moon, but then a caped man with silver hair appeared next to her his back to the sailor moon and the scouts. He put his hand on her cheek and shook his head. The girl looked from the man to sailor moon. After what seemed like an eternity to the scouts she pulled the sword away from sailor moon.

"I'll give you some advice… stay away from me," She started to walk away back to her group but stopped and turned back to sailor moon, "oh and one more thing don't worry about lycus and his leader as you can tell from your friends… so called attacks… you and your friends are not strong enough." And with that she walked back to her group with the silver haired man right behind her. She approached tuxedo mask looked at him and looked at the unknown group of scouts. She then stood up and then they were gone along with tuxedo mask.

The scout ran to sailor moon finding her crying. Jupiter ran up to her and through up her arms around sailor moon and said, "we will get him back I promise." With that she collapsed still in Jupiter crying even harder. Jupiter picked up sailor moon and looked at the other scouts. She saw that Pluto had pulled mini moon a side and was talking to her. Pluto realized that Jupiter was looking at her. She then walked over and looked down at sailor moon with a sad look; then looked back up at Jupiter.

"Take sailor moon to the temple and I'll meet you there."

"Pluto?!"

"Please Jupiter I promise I'll explain later"

"Come on Jupiter," Mars said putting her hand on her shoulder. Jupiter looked down at the girl in her arms who had now stopped crying for the moment and now had one of the ends of her pink bow in a vise grip. She nodded and they all headed towards mars' temple except for mini moon and Pluto.

They had changed back and was waited in the court yard. Makoto walked out of Rei's room shaking her head. The girls looked up at Makoto all wondering the same thing.

"She's fine as she'll ever be given the circumstances… she's a sleep now though," Makoto answering everyone's unspoken question. Rei had offered her bed for Usagi. Even if she and Usagi had an interesting friendship and she thought she was a spoiled brat sometimes she was still her friend and she was still very concerned about Usagi.

After awhile of silence Ami said, "I wonder…"

"What do you wonder Ami?" Minako asked.

"Well what princess was Lycus talking about? Because he didn't seem to care about Usagi; but when that other scout asked him who he was looking for he replied 'your princess' looking at her not us."

"There can't be another princess can there be?" Haruka asked.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. There was a moment of silence, but was interrupted when Rei said, "Who are those other scouts… I mean are they on our side or this new enemy?... they didn't seem to get a long and they didn't know what he was looking for… but still."

"They even took Mamoru" Hotaru added.

"And they threatened Usagi…" Minako said.

"Whether or not they are friend or enemy we need to find the princess before the new enemy does," said a voice out of nowhere; the group truned to find Setsuna and Chibiusa.

"If we don't the future will be endanger," Chibiusa said looking down at the ground.

"You also need to find the new scouts. It is vital you… befriend them and team up as well," Setsuna added.

They all looked at each other and yelled in unison, "WHAT!?"

Usagi stood in the middle of a garden. She looked around and realized she was back on the moon and in her white dress. As she stood there she realized she was waiting for someone.

"Serenity!" a male voice said from behind her.

She turned and standing there was Mamoru in his armor. She rushed over to him saying "Endymion!" and embarrassed him tears falling down her cheeks.

He wiped away her tears and said, "I hope those are happy tears."

She nodded looking up at him and they shared a passionate kiss. When they finally separated she asked, "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to get away a couple more days."

"Well I couldn't wait to see you again so I asked her for help."

"You told her about us?!" she felt so alarmed and she felt like she knew who he was talking about, but at the same time she didn't.

"Of course she knows she's….." as he talked his voice started to disappear till she couldn't hear him anymore and then her vision started to fade till she couldn't see him as well. Then all of a sudden she shot up in bed covered in sweat crying, "NO!"

She then heard everyone outside yelling, "WHAT?!"


End file.
